


I'm Just Like You

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Weddings, maybe a little, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: You are the Princess of Venus, a strong empire and you are to marry Loki so that your people can have prosperity and an alliance. Despite what your brother may believe, you aren't opposing this marriage. All you are hoping for is to befriend your future groom so you won't be as lonely.Currently being re-written.





	1. And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom

**Author's Note:**

> **Update: I am currently re-writing this fanfiction because I wanted to make it more realistic and expand on the characters, their arcs and the universe a little more. So stay tuned for that.**
> 
> So this is one of the first xReaders I ever wrote and the first that I upload here. This is of course not completely canon-compliant. The Reader is Loki's wife and has powers of her own. I took some creative freedom of the description of Venus (such as giving it a moon and a lot of rivers).
> 
> I will obviously continue my other works but I decided to start this series because I have a lot of ideas for Reader Inserts. You can also make requests if you have good ideas. For more info on this series, refer to its description.  
> Have fun and enjoy ^^

The rain falling onto the carriage as it departed was more than ironic. 

Pulling your coat around yourself tighter, you leaned back against the seat. Despite not knowing when you would see your home planet again, you did not look at the castle one last time. It was too painful but at the very least your brother and parents were with you for this first visit to Asgard.

Your brother Alexander smiled at you, leaning forward to take your hand. “Don’t fret, (Y/N). You will be alright. If you don’t want to marry him, I can still try to convince Mother and Father.”

With a gentle shake of your head, you put your other hand on top of your brother’s. He was lucky to have been the firstborn. That meant that he would one day become the king of your home planet of Venus. You had not been so lucky. As the second-born, you would not have a chance to become queen unless your brother died and no matter how jealous you were that he got to stay at home while you were sent so far away, you would never want Alexander to be harmed.

“No, Alexander. I accept this fate if it brings our people the possibility of a strong alliance and peace.” You smiled at him. 

You had long since accepted your fate. Of course, you wished that you could be at home but if it meant peace, prosperity and an alliance for your people, you were glad to marry the youngest son of Asgard’s king. Yet, you were afraid.

“I heard that your future groom is a rather nice man. He is mischievious but overall he is peaceful and calm.” Alexander promised you. He had a way of calming you down. “What are you worried about?”

“I am not expecting this man to be the love of my life but I am hoping to befriend him at least. What if I never manage to do that? What if no one likes me and I spent the rest of my life in misery and solitude? You cannot stay on Asgard, either.” Tears pricked at your eyes but your brother was quick to wipe them away.

“My dear sister, you fret too much. You are the loveliest and sweetest person I know and I am sure that everyone on that realm will be head over heels for you.” 

You chuckled and then flashed your brother a smile, happy that your parents were in another carriage. Seeing you crying and fretting over this marriage was not something you wanted them to do. Your parents were sweet and nice but strict and always out to find new alliances. Still, they were concerned for your safety and your mother took it upon herself to calm you down. She had not been born on Venus and married your father to strengthen the piece between his home planet and hers. Your mother and father love each other but the beginnings of their relationship were marked by insecurity.

“Are you afraid of travelling there by this Bifrost as they call it?” Alexander smirked. “I heard it makes you feel dizzy.”

“A little.” You admitted, looking out the window at the people outside that were waving and celebrating as you passed. Waving at them, you smiled. Your people would be safe and happy and that is all that mattered. 

You could have been the queen but maybe being a bringer of peace was what you were destined to be. While your mother could not be queen as she was not from Venus, you could have been but it was not meant to be. Perhaps one day your children could potentially be rulers of the planet if Alexander wouldn’t find a wife and have children.

“I will hold your hand.” Your brother promised with a smile and you felt at ease.

“As always.”

\---

Arriving at the castle was surreal and your out of place looks did not help. Everyone on Asgard wore dresses that flowed way more than your dress did. They accentuated them with gold or silver. The tulip-shaped skirt of your dress may have been the latest fashion on Venus, but its width compared to the narrower Asgardian dresses made you feel overdressed. Cultural differences had always intrigued you but you still felt anxious. You knew that you would eventually start leaving your old life behind but that you were so eager to do it to fit in, surprised you.

Your family was greeted by the King and Queen of Asgard, as well as their sons. After Queen Frigga had welcomed you, you finally laid eyes on your future husband for the first time. He looked very sophisticated but also very serious, not at all as mischievious as your brother had made him out to be. But who were you to judge people based on their looks? 

The prince took your hand and placed a kiss on it. “It’s an honour to finally meet you, Princess.” 

You lowered your head at him. As a princess yourself you would not do a curtesy before him but bowing your head showed humility. “It’s a great honour to be here, Prince Loki.”

Eventually, you were lead to your rooms and given the chance to freshen up before the festivities. A knock at the door stopped you.

“Yes?”

Frigga walked in. “(Y/N), I wanted to welcome you privately. Did you get here safely?”

“Oh yes.” You smiled. “We had royal guards with us.”

“It would be much more appropriate for you to wear an Asgardian dress, don’t you think?” She smiled. “You are going to be an Asgardian citizen after all. Please do not think that I expect you to leave your culture behind. I was merely under the impression that you would feel more comfortable if you were to fit in more.”

You looked down yourself. “I have dresses with me. But I would be honoured to wear an Asgardian dress. I believe it would be very appropriate.”

Frigga nodded and turned to call two maids in. They made a curtesy before escorting you behind a privacy shield to help you dress in your new dress. You eyed Frigga from across the room.

“This is a very different dress to the ones I’m used to wearing.” You smiled. “And it is rather new to now wear two petticoats to achieve a certain dress shape.”

A conversation about dresses seemed terribly mundane to you but you knew that you could not simply start ranting about being nervous or about how guilty you felt for quickly abandoning your planet’s cultural norms.

“Your mother wanted to speak to you before the festivities.”

You smiled. “I’ll see her as soon as I am dressed.”

When you were ready the maids left and you looked at Frigga. “This is all so monumentally different.”

“Everything will be different from now on.” The queen said softly. “But if I can guide you through the changes, I will.”

“That is very kind of you.” You offered her a genuine smile.

After she had left, your mother came in. “What a lovely dress the queen has gifted you. But you have to at least wear a neck brace, don’t you think. You want to represent some of our planets, right?”

While she quickly fastened it, you sighed. “I will leave my planet behind, so why not drop our fashion, too?”

“You are not leaving it behind!” Your mother chided. “You are aiding our planet.”

“Mother, I will miss home.” A sad sigh left your lips. “And I miss Ares.”

“You and that cat.” She hissed. “There is so much at stake now and you think of the cat? And you can always write to us.”

Blinking against the tears in your eyes, you looked up at her. “Of course, Mother. Forgive me for this outburst. I am just emotional over the changes.” Arguing with your mother had never been a good idea since hse always came out on top.

She put a hand to your cheek. “You will do just fine, dear.”

\---

Your mother lifted her hand from your shoulder as the people at the feast started to move around, laugh and dance. “Now that the feast is over, go on and speak to your future groom.”

You nodded slowly, swallowing against the golden collar that you wore. It was in fashion among the royalty and nobility of Venus. You did not particularly like it but your mother had not given you much of a choice. Slowly, you made your way over to Loki. You had not talked much, yet.

When you had approached him, you flashed him a smile. “We have not had the opportunity to really talk, yet. Would you like to dance? I know you are supposed to ask me but I think if we get to know each other-”

He interrupted you, raising an eyebrow. “We would fall in love? Is that what you think this is about? Listen, I didn’t choose this either.”

Great; he was rude. But you wouldn’t let him talk to you like that. Your mother had taught you to be polite but that didn’t mean being walked over.

“Now listen, Loki. Do you think I want to move away from home, from my family and all my friends? I don’t, but I want my people to have peace and prosperity. That is why I am here.” You said quickly, your voice colder than before. “We are to be married and I would really appreciate it if you could at least try to be a decent person. We will spend the next thousands of years together and you could at least try to be nice to me.”

Loki’s eyes widened and you could swear that he looked impressed. What you couldn’t know was that he was indeed impressed. He had not expected a headstrong person and it was admittedly refreshing. 

“I see. Well then, if you hope to befriend me, shall we go to the gardens and talk for a while? Or would you rather stay for the festivities?” 

“No.” You shook your head. “I am not much of a dancer. The gardens sound lovely.”

“They are.” Loki assured you. When he saw that his mother was observing your conversation he extended his arm and you took it, letting yourself be lead outside.

Once outside in the gardens, Loki let you off his arm and turned to you. You were not looking at him, instead taking in the luscious green trees and the flowers all around you. It was dark outside but the moon was bright.

“Your name is (Y/N), am I correct?” Loki asked you.

You quickly looked at him, chuckling a little. “I apologize. I was taking in the beautiful scenery. Yes, that is my name. I like your name.”

“Thank you.” Loki nodded and then eyed your dress. “Is that collar not uncomfortable? It looks like it is.”

You nodded your head a little. The collar was golden and covering your shoulders and part of your neck. “Yes, very much so but it is the latest fashion on Venus.”

“On Asgard, it is not. And now that you are going to be the princess of Asgard there is no real need to wear it anymore. Let me help you take it off.” He was behind you before you could say anything and undoing the clasps on the collar.

You swallowed a little and took it off, letting it fall at your feet. “Thank you. I wore it at my mother’s request. She wants me to still represent parts of our culture but I feel like she is simply sending me away to leave my planet behind, so really is there any use of wearing our cultures fashion?”

“If she sends you away, you are welcome here.”

“I’m glad you are a little nicer to me.”

“I feel as though I need to apologize. An arranged marriage is not something that I was looking forward to. I just want-”

“To make your parents proud.” You finished for him, a smiled on your face. “Me, too.”

Loki looked at you for a few seconds before sighing. “Yes, I suppose that is what I want. I had hoped by agreeing to the marriage without any fuss, I would make my father proud but just seconds before you approached me, he was talking about what a good son Thor is. This evening was a celebration of our engagement.”

“Oh no.” You said softly. Loki seemed like a nice person once you got past the snarky exterior but to hear about that made you understand why he had been a bit angry before. “I’m sorry to hear that. How about instead of talking about your brother, you tell me something about you?”

Loki lifted his head again, a small smile gracing his lips. “You feel sorry for me, don’t you?”

“Not in a condescending way.” You said quickly. “I’m a really empathetic person. It saddens me to see you sad.”

“You barely know me.” He huffed.

“Yes, but you seem like a sweet and kind person even if you can be a little snarky.” You chuckled. “I don’t want you to feel sad.”

Loki seemed genuinely surprised. After hearing about his father’s favouritism, you were a little worried about whether or not he had actually ever heard those words.

“Is your mother nice? Is she proud of you?”

“Yes, and she is the sweetest person you will ever meet.” He said softly. “You should try to get to know her. You two would get along quite nicely.”

“Was that a subtle compliment?” You smirked a little. “But I met her already.”

“A compliment?”

“You said she was sweet and told me we would get along nicely.” When he seemed a little confused you reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “I am merely joking.”

“All jokes aside, you seem like a nice person.”

“Now that was a compliment.” You laughed and then looked up to the windows of the giant hall you had been in just a few minutes ago. “Do you want to go back?”

“Not particularly.” Loki answered. “I could show you around the castle a little.”

“I would love that. I nearly got lost today.” You admitted and for the first time that evening, you heard Loki chuckle. Determination caught a grip of you and you were set on making him laugh for real. “Don’t mock me. I was terrified. I kept wandering the halls, looking for my brother and parents and I saw no one. Then finally, I saw your brother but I was too nervous to approach any of your family members just yet, so I followed him around, trying to keep a distance. I don’t know if he heard me but if he did he must think I am a really strange person.”

Loki looked at you for a moment before he started to laugh. You smiled at that, proud of yourself and in awe at how nice the sound was. His laughter rang through the hallway and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You followed my brother around in the hopes that he would lead you to your family?” Loki laughed. “Had you simply approached him, he would have helped you.”

“I told you I was nervous.” You defended yourself jokingly. “Don’t mock me!”

“I am not!” Loki chuckled. “That’s endearing. Next time you feel lost, ask a guard. They are everywhere and they will help you.”

“I will.” You smiled before starting to walk again. “Do you have water here?”

“Are you thirsty?” The mage seemed confused. 

“No, I meant as in lakes.”

“There is water under the bridge you crossed on your way here, (Y/N).”

“Can you swim in it? I love swimming. Our planet has a lot of water. The city that I come from -which is creatively called Capital- has a lot of waterways. We often travelled by boat. I can navigate boats pretty well.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I can also ride because when we are not travelling by water, we travel by horseback or carriage.”

“Can you drive a carriage?”

“No.” You admitted. “But I am very good at riding. I’m rather fast, if I may say so.”

“Of course you may. Don’t try to talk down on your talents.” Loki said softly. “What else do you do?”

“I can play a couple of instruments and I speak a lot of languages as all Venusians do. We are sort of like the peacekeepers of the galaxy and we need to speak to loads of different people from all over the galaxy.” You explained. “And I also love reading.”

“Me, too.” Loki admitted. “What books do you read?”

“I love literature from Earth because it has such a wide range of genres. Our people trade a lot.” You flashed him a smile. “Do you have any leisure time activities you enjoy?”

“My brother and I go hunting often. But most of the time I study, read or practice magic with my mother.”

“Do you get along with your brother?”

“I would say that I do.” He looked back at you. “Do you like your brother?”

“I love my brother.” You said softly. “He will have to leave and head back home with my parents eventually. I am not looking forward to it.”

Loki slowly and uncertainly put a hand on your shoulder. “You can still write to him and he can visit you, can he not?”

“Yes, I will still miss him.”

“My mother seems to like you.” Loki said, trying to distract you. 

“Yes, I talked to her once when she came to my chambers to ask me if I wanted to wear an Asgardian gown.” You smiled. “She is a sweet woman. You must love her dearly.”

“Yes. She is happy that you are to me my wife out of all the other suitors.” 

“Really?” You were surprised. His mother actually liked you more than the other suitors. “Did she say that?”

“When it was decided that I would be married to someone from another realm or planet for peace or an alliance, my parents had a lot of different suitors to choose from. You were one of them.” He explained. “There were a lot of different suitors but my mother favoured you.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know but I do know that once she had decided on you she told me about you and about your people. She said that you are a smart and kind person, perfect for me and someone that would always choose their people’s interest over their own.” Loki explained and you watched him intently.

“I suppose that is true.” You said softly. “Still, I am nowhere near as great as your mother might think I am.”

“I think you are.” 

“You barely know me.” You smirked a little, using his own words against him now.

“I see what you are trying to do.” Loki seemed amused. “I think you are a pleasant person to talk to and out of all the people I could be betrothed to, I’m glad that it turned out to be you.” 

A smile spread across your face. “You know, I never expected you to be this sweet. I thought you would be unpleasant after our first real interaction.”

“I have to apologize for that. I may not always be the nicest person but I think that we could befriend one another. After all, we have to spend thousands of years together.” 

You nodded in agreement, still smiling at him. “That sounds reasonable.”


	2. What would it like to be free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki bond more and more. The two of you also decide to go horseback riding but end up getting lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this chapter, too. I will probably upload the third one as well since it is ready.  
> The title, as well as the last chapters title, are from the movie "Barbie: Princess and the Pauper" from the songs "Free" and "I Am A Girl Like you"
> 
> Enjoy ^^

A week after you had met Loki for the first time, your wedding was scheduled. Of course, as it was common for royal weddings, there was little time to get to know each other before the ceremony. You had witnessed it with your cousin. She was not royal, yet she was nobility and was married off to another planet Duke for a trading treaty. Unlike you, she resisted quite a lot but after meeting her future groom she seemed to come to like him and they quickly became friends. And you were determined to have that happen for you.

“Loki?” You knocked on his door another time. “It’s me. Would you join me for a walk through the gardens?”

Suddenly the door opened and Loki stood there, perfectly composed as always, his hair slicked back. “A walk through the gardens? Is that not a little boring?”

“Yes, but my mother would want me to stay on the castle grounds.” You explained softly, smiling at him. “And I would love to have your company.”

“You can have my company but I have a much more interesting idea on what we could do.” Loki smiled a little and then walked past you, turning around only once to tell you to follow him.

Breaking out of your confusion, you sprinted after him until you were next to him once again. “Where are we going?”

“The stables.” He said matter-of-factly.

“The stables? Oh no, we can’t leave the castle grounds, can we? My mother would be furious.” You looked at him in disbelieve.

“Yes, we will go on a ride. I can show you part of the forests on this planet.” He offered. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.” You smiled a little. “My mother won’t mind it that much. At least, we spend time with one another.”

“Exactly.”

In a matter of minutes, the two of you made it to the stables and after Loki demanded two horses, the stable boy provided them with the animals. They were already fully prepared by the workers. You were in awe at how big and majestic the horses on Asgard were. On Venus, you were definitely using a smaller breed.

“Why the frightened expression, (Y/N)?” 

“The horses on Venus are smaller than your horses here.” You explained. “I hope I can even manage to get on its back.”

“If not, I will assist you.” Loki promised and turned to you.

You felt embarrassed about him watching you but tried your best to get on the horse. It was surprisingly calm and accepted your various attempts to get onto the horse. Eventually, you managed to get onto the horse when you were suddenly lifted on its back. Surprised, you turned to Loki who was letting his hand sink. A green light emanated from his hands and you watched in surprise.

“You have magical abilities?”

“I suppose you can call them that.” He quickly got onto the horse himself. “Do you have special abilities?”

You grinned a little and turned to him. “I can fit my whole fist into my mouth.” At his confused gaze, you had to laugh. “No, but I can control water and anything to do with it. I can freeze it, boil it, form and shape it. I can also control other liquids and even objects that contain water, even blood.” 

“Even blood?” Loki asked softly. “That is really impressive. Did you train a lot?”

“Yes, once I had shown the ability, my mother and father had me trained. But those abilities are not the only ones I possess. I also have abilities that most Venusians have, such as conjuring force-fields or telekinesis. Since our people are meant to guard the galaxy and keep it peaceful to our best abilities, such powers do make sense.” You explained.

“Does that mean your people have a special connection to the water or the moon?”

“Yes.” You smiled a little. “But enough of me, let’s ride, yes?”

“Yes.” Loki nodded and lead the way out off the stables. You were close behind and he turned to you. “Don’t fall behind.” With that, he started to go faster.

You weren’t losing this apparent race to him and made your horse go faster as well. The two of you made it deep into the woods in no time and eventually, you surpassed him and stopped in a clearing, smirking in triumph.

“I let you win.” He said, a little exhausted.

“Of course you did.” You smirked and got off the horse, leading it to the little stream nearby so it could drink. Loki followed your example. “You’re a very good rider.”

“As are you.” He said and then tied both your horses up so the two of you could sit down. He sat on a log and when you had taken place next to him, he looked back. “You are a very pleasant person to spend time with.”

“Am I now?” You teased but then smiled. “As are you. You cannot imagine how scared I was of meeting you. I had no idea who you were and what you would be like. But a princess should play the part she has been assigned to serve her people.”

“I was afraid, too.” Loki admitted, not meeting your eyes. “From the age of sixteen onward, my father and mother were searching for a wife for me. I’m glad you are the one they chose. I am really glad it’s you.”

“As am I.” You smiled back at him. “Of all the people I could have been promised to, you are the best one.”

“Could you be the queen of your planet?”

“If my father and brother die, yes.” You nodded. “My mother can’t be queen because she isn’t a born Venusian, but if we have children, they could become ruler of the planet.”

“Children.” Loki nodded. “It’s expected of us.”

“Yes.” You nodded. “But don’t worry. We will have a child and after that, we will never have to have intercourse again.”

Loki looked out at the river. “Don’t you worry about it. We will make everything they expect of us work out. I think you are a lot like me.”

“How so?”

“You are made to do things against your will, but for the greater good, you do them. Or maybe it’s because you have long since realised that trying to resist your parents only brings harm and misery.” He sighed.

“Have your parents hurt you? Your mother seems so sweet.”

“She never punished me but my father did. My mother would always care for me afterwards.” Loki swallowed. “But I was also never a good person.”

“I think you are.” You argued. “You don’t deserve to be punished for wanting to live your life the way you like it.”

“How would you like to live your life?”

“All I really wish was that I could have brought my cat. His name is Ares but of course, I had to leave him at home. He would have been at least one thing I could have brought from my old life.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps you can see him again when you visit your family.”

“Yes, but I cannot visit them for some time. I just arrived here a couple of days ago. I just miss home.”

“I understand that.” Loki sighed softly. “But let us talk about something else, shall we? For example, I would like to know where exactly we are.”

“What?” Your headshot up again. “You lead me here!”

“You surpassed me on your horse and eventually I was the one following you.” He explained. “But we should find out way back.”

“Oh no, we’ll be lost here forever!” You sprung up and untied your horse. “We need to find a way back to the castle.”

Loki nodded and got up. “Then get on your horse.” He teased but when he saw your scared face, he dropped his smirk. “Let me help you.”

Not with magic but this time with his hands, he helped you onto your horse before getting onto his own horse. “Don’t you worry, we will find our way back.”

\---

Hours later, the two of you were still riding around the forest, not seeming to find your way back to the castle.

“Tell me again how this is my fault?” Lok hissed at you.

“Had we simply stayed put, we could have been found easier!” You exclaimed. “And I was trained in basic survival skills!”

“Then find us a way home.” Loki rolled his eyes a little. “For someone that seems so confident and smart, you are useless in survival situations!” His voice had risen and you were feeling more and more helpless.

“I am trying!” You then dropped your face into your hands. “I should have listened to Mother but I really wanted to spend more time with you. She said that if you just respected me that would be enough but I wanted a friend!”

Loki felt his stomach drop. He had hurt you; that was not what he had intended to do. He stopped his horse next to yours and leaned in. “(Y/N), I apologize. I did not mean to yell at you. I’m frustrated beyond belief.”

His gentle words were for some reason the thing that broke you and you started to cry in earnest. Loki froze in place before quickly getting off his horse and helping you off your own. He quickly tied them up, not even caring about whether or not the knots were strong enough to hold them.

“(Y/N), please don’t cry. We will find our way back to the castle. You need to calm down and then we can put our heads together. We will make everything work out.”

“That’s not it.” You sobbed quietly. “All I wanted to do was befriend you. I just- my family will leave and I won’t see them again for a long time. And I-I had hoped that I could find a friend in you.”

“Don’t cry, (Y/N). We can be friends, yes? You’re so pleasant to talk to and I like spending time with you. If we never fall in love, we can at least be friends.” Loki promised and you finally looked up, tears still running down your face.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He then looked around himself. “Now, let us find a way back to the castle.”

You nodded and wiped your eyes. “I have to apologize. I shouldn’t have broken down like this and-”

“It was my fault. I was horrible to you.” Loki sighed. “But I assure you that I will get you back to the castle unharmed.”

As if on cue, you heard a growl from the bushes around you and the horses started to go crazy. Then the bushes started to rustle and a fully grown wolf stepped out. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, two more wolves followed.

You grabbed Loki’s wrist in shock, inching closer to him. He looked back at you with fear in his eyes. You had to do something. On a whim, you erected a force-field and turned to Loki.

“We need to get onto the horses and leave.” You urged.

That was when your horse broke free from its restraints and galloped off into the woods. You gasped in shock.

“What more could possibly go wrong today?” You swore.

“We get onto my horse and then we leave. Your force-field seems to not be as effective as we would need it to be.” Loki said quickly and helped you onto his horse.

“We wandered the woods for hours. I am exhausted.” You defended yourself.

Loki quickly got onto the horse and took place behind you. His arms stretched out on either side of you as he grabbed the reins. You dropped the force field and Loki undid the knot that kept the horse at bay with his magic. The two of you were out of there as quick as the wind but the wolves followed.

You turned your head. “Loki, they are right behind us!”

The man looked over his shoulder’s and then clicked his tongue, urging the horse to go faster. You clung to the horse’s mane, trying to find a way to not fall off. Eventually, the two of you were out of reach of the wolves and Loki let the horse slow down. One of his arms quickly found its way around your waist.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, and you?”

“I am. I believe that we lost them.” He said softly, looking over his shoulder once more. “But we are hopelessly lost, as well.”

“Oh no.” You groaned, leaning back into him without thinking. “We should find a sheltered place. The sun is setting.”

Loki nodded. “Yes. I am sure they are already searching for us. Heimdall must know where we are.”

You nodded quickly. “Yes, they will find us soon. But it has started to rain a little so we should find shelter. I can shelter us with a force field but we should still find a place that is safe from the wolves.”

Loki didn’t answer but the two of you quickly found a little cave where you managed to fit in. The horse was tied up outside underneath a tree. Loki had set a sort of magic alarm that would alert the two of you should anyone close in on you. How exactly it worked, you didn’t understand but you trusted him.

“Now we wait.” You said softly. “I’m sorry I lead us this far off the trails.”

“I should have stopped you before you got too far. It’s my fault.” Loki said quietly.

“No, it’s mine. I should have watched out where I went.”

“It’s my fault, (Y/N). I convinced you to go on a ride with me.”

“I invited you to spend time with me, so it’s my fault.”

“That is ridiculous.”

“So be it.” You looked at him challengingly and Loki back down.

“Let’s agree that we are both to blame.” He offered.

“Alright.” You said softly and crossed your arms as the rain and wind picked up outside. “Will your horse be alright?”

“Oh yes, he likes the rain and he can take shelter underneath the tree.” He eyed you. “Are you cold?” He shook his head. “Of course you are. Your garments are not nearly enough to withstand the wind.”

“Loki, I’m alright. I-” Before you could stop it, he had taken off his coat and hung it over your shoulders. “Now you are going to be cold.”

“I won’t. I’m resilient to the cold. I have always been; I wonder why. Even in the coldest of places, I was never bothered.” He mused. 

“Maybe you have thick skin.” You suggested.

“That may be why.” He nodded. 

“How long will it take them to find us?”

“Not too long.” He promised. “Why?”

“I’m pretty exhausted.” You admitted.

Loki sighed a little. “You could always try to sleep a little.” He suggested and leaned against the stone wall of the cave. “I will keep watch.”

“Really? You don’t have to. I-” A yawn interrupted your sentence. “I’m sorry.”

“Come, sit next to me and sleep. I’m not tired. I will keep watch.” He promised and motioned to the space next to him.

You slowly sat down next to him, leaning back. “Thank you.”

Loki nodded and looked out the cave entrance, watching his horse as it stuck its nose out from under the tree to feel the rain. Before he knew it, you were asleep next to him and not answering him anymore. He had to admit that you were quite a lovely person and he really was glad to marry you instead of someone else. That didn’t mean that he was in love, though. He told himself that he would not fall in love this easily. Even when your head sunk onto his shoulder and his heart beat a little faster, he persisted on the thought that he would not fall in love this easily.

But sitting with you made him feel calm, even in this situation. He allowed himself to close his eyes. After all, he would be alerted if anyone came too close. 

What he did not expect was for someone to come down from above instead of from all around. He was understandably surprised when lightning struck nearby and his brother landed in front of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will follow because it is already finished ^^


	3. Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki bond some more and your brother suspects that you might be in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the spam but I had these three chapters sitting in my folder and ready to go.  
> The title is from "Getting To Know You" from Julie Andrews.

You were startled awake when lightning struck nearby with a deafening bang. Without a second thought, you were up, ready to attack with your hands glowing blue. Loki was not far behind, looking ready to fight off anyone.

But as soon as you saw who it was, you smiled. “Thor!” You exclaimed, relieved to see Loki’s brother. “Someone finally found us.”

“Yes, Heimdall informed me that you were lost. I came to bring you back to the castle.” He exclaimed. “Brother, what were you thinking? You put (Y/N) in danger!”

“We wanted to get to know each other far from all the prying eyes and expecting glances of the court!” Loki hissed back at his brother. “Is this not what the whole marriage is about? Should I not get to know me betrothed?”

“That is all well and good but you endangered her.” Thor said again.

You quickly took a step forward putting yourself between the brothers. “I am quite alright, Thor. No need to worry about me.”

“We should get back to the castle. It is almost time for dinner.” Thor proclaimed and both of you nodded. “And Mother and Father are very concerned.”

“And the horse?” You asked.

“I will send guards out to get it and find the other one that ran away.” Thor explained. “Both of you hold onto me now.”

You looked at Loki and when he nodded you grabbed Thor’s arm while his brother took the other arm. Then you were back on the castle grounds. 

Your mother immediately ran over to you, embracing you. “(Y/N), I was so worried.”

Alexander nodded. “Yes, you just disappeared and we had no idea where you went.”

Your father seemed displeased. “Next time you should think twice about where to follow Loki.”

Odin looked quite angry. “Loki, you put (Y/N) in danger! Her family are our guests and she is an important political link! You cannot simply sneak off, you-“

“Stop!” You exclaimed and stepped forward. “It was all my fault. I told him to go on a ride with me and I got us lost.”

“Your fault?”

“Yes, I wanted to go riding and I got us lost. Your son was very helpful and kind, trying to keep me safe and warm.” You reassured the man. “Please, do not punish him for the mistakes I made.”

“Very well then.” He looked back at Loki. “Do not let this happen again.”

Loki nodded and looked back at you with a thankful glance. Your mother sighed in exasperation and excused herself. She and your father left and you turned to your brother. Even though you were sure your parents were mad at you, Alexander was still smiling in relief.

“Are you fine?” He asked.

“Yes, just a little cold.” You admitted.

“I would have thought Loki’s coat did help with that.” He was teasing you now and you could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks. 

You went to take it off but Loki stopped you. “Give it back to me tomorrow. You should keep it on until you can change into a dry dress.”

“Thank you.” You nodded and then smiled at him before excusing yourself and walking down the hallway.

Your brother was at your heel in an instant. “You like him.”

“He is a nice person. And I quite enjoy talking to him.”

“Not like that.” Alexander grinned at you, turning around to walk backwards in front of you. “You are in love with him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Royal marriages are not about love; they are about duty and politics.” You shook your head, trying to will your heart to stop beating so fast.

“They don’t have to be.” Alexander insisted. “Mother and father love each other. I’m sure the king and queen here love each other.”

“Then they got lucky.”

“You could be lucky, as well.”

“But what if he does not like me romantically? I would be heartbroken and I would still have to stay here.” You hissed back at him. “I have only known him for a few days. I cannot tell if he loves me.”

“You have to risk it.” 

“I like to play it safe, thank you very much.” With that, you entered your bedroom.

“You are in love.” Alexander leaned against the door frame in a dramatic gesture. “I can see it, you know?”

“Love is for children, Alexander. Duty is what I am here for.” 

You wished you could have told him the truth. Tears gathered in your eyes because you did, in fact, feel strongly for Loki. But you knew your brother and you knew that he would do anything to make you happy, even trying to set you and Loki up to actually fall in love. And that was dangerous; you could not risk your people’s safety for your own childish feelings.

“Love is for everyone.” Alexander argued. “Why won’t you at least admit that you are in love? You won’t have to act upon it.”

You bit your lip before closing the door on him. Alexander sighed outside and then you heard him walk away. Gingerly, you ran your hands across Loki’s coat before letting yourself fall onto your bed. You had greatly enjoyed the feeling of his arms around you and the deep conversations you had in the last few days but could it be love? As someone who has never truly been in love, you couldn’t really tell. But the feeling of warmth that blossomed in your chest when you saw Loki, might have been an indicator of your feelings. 

You never knew much about love. One thing you knew was that you would keep the coat close until the next morning. 

\---

A knock on the door distracted you from your early morning reading. You had spent the entirety of this morning, reading, having a light breakfast, getting your hair down by a lovely maid and getting dressed just to get back to reading.

“Yes?” You called out, putting the book down. 

You were expecting it to be a maid, asking you if you were alright or even your brother. You were not expecting it to be Queen Frigga herself.

In an effort to properly greet the queen, you stumbled out of bed but she stopped you by lifting a hand and smiling at you.

“No need to greet me this formerly. You are family now.” She said softly. “I came to thank you for defending Loki yesterday. I am well aware that it was not your idea to leave the castle grounds.” 

“It’s nothing.” You gave her a small smile. “He told me that he would be punished for doing wrong and I never got punished by my parents, so I decided to take the blame.”

“I never punish him.” Frigga sighed. “But my husband is a more forceful parent.”

You nodded along. “Would you be so kind as to tell me when I can return Loki’s coat to him? I sure hope he doesn’t need it right at the moment.”

“Oh don’t worry, dear. I am certain that he won’t miss it. As a matter of fact, I am sure he enjoyed seeing you in it.” When you looked up you saw her smiling at you.

“Do you think your son likes me? I would like to befriend him.”

“Most certainly.” Her smile only grew at this statement. “He seems happy when he talks to you. He even admitted to me that he thinks you’re a very nice and interesting person. Do you like my son?”

“Yes, he is very nice and I have a lot of fun talking to him.”

“That’s lovely.” She then folded her hands in front of her body and nodded at you. “The two of you should talk some more, but please refrain from letting him talk you into doing reckless things like riding off without telling anyone, yes?”

You nodded sheepishly. “Yes, I will. I’m sorry to have worried all of you yesterday.”

“Don’t be.” Frigga smiled and then made her way to the door. “Should we not see each other before dinner, I wish you a pleasant day.”

“I wish you a pleasant day, too.”

\---

Hours later, you were approaching Loki’s chambers yet again, his coat draped over your arms. No matter how much you had enjoyed sleeping with it, it was his coat and you had to return it. It didn't help at keeping your feeling in check, either.

“Loki?” You knocked on the door.

He opened it in a matter of seconds. “(Y/N). What do I owe this pleasure to?”

“I wanted to return your coat.” You held it out to him with a smile. “Thank you again for not letting me be cold yesterday.”

“Now how could I let my future wife freeze?” He took the coat off you and put it down on an armchair to his left. “Would you like to come in?”

“If you allow me to.” 

Loki stepped aside and outstretched his arms, inviting you in. “Sit down wherever you like.”

You nodded and sat down at the foot of his bed which was the closest to you. His room was rather big and decorated with accents of gold and green. What intrigued you the most was the balcony because you wondered what you might be able to see from it. But the most fitting thing were the books that were everywhere, not just on the shelves. “Your room is really pretty. I hope that I will be able to personalise my room, as well.”

“Thank you. I am sure that whatever you wish for will be provided by my father.” He sat down next to you. “You could borrow books from me if you would like to.”

“Thank you but I have some books with me that I need to read first.” You smiled. “My brother is obsessed with this author from Earth. His name is Shakespeare and I had to promise to read his works.”

“If he writes well enough for your brother to like him this much, perhaps you should lend me the books after you are finished with them.” 

“I will.” You smiled brightly at him. “I spoke to your mother earlier. She told me that you like me which is great since I like you, too.”

“You do?” He seemed surprised. “I am glad to hear that. Did you talk about anything else?”

A grin spread across your face. “She warned me not to go away with any reckless ideas you might have.” At his bewildered expression, you gently elbowed his arm. “But don’t you worry. I quite liked our little reckless forest adventure.”

“You did?”

“Yes, well not the part where wolves tried to eat us but the time I spent with you was nice.” You smiled, leaning a little closer. “I have the feeling that you and I will get along nicely.”

“Even if I invite you on reckless adventures?” Loki leaned in closer, looking at you.

“Yes, as long as we don’t get caught.”

Loki didn’t answer and simply smiled at you, impressed at how interested you were in him and how much you went along with his antics. The way you accepted him, cared for his interests and stood up for him, made him feel all warm inside and he couldn’t help but look forward to every interaction he could get with you.

“I really appreciate that you care about my interests. No one ever does.”

“No one? But you are interesting.” You looked at him with a sad expression. “Why don’t you read something to me? Read your favourite book to me.”

“It’s an Asgardian book. I doubt you would understand what it’s about.” He shook his head.

“That’s alright. I don’t mind.” You smiled. “I would love to hear you read to me.”

Loki nodded and stood up. He walked over to a pile of books and picked one up. “It’s a rather historical tale. I hope you will enjoy it.”

“I love learning about history. It’s important if I live here.” You said.

“Would you sit back against the headboard with me?” Loki asked softly, doing just that. When you had crawled in next to him, he began to read.

You listened to him for quite a while and felt yourself calm down. His voice was so soft and deep, so nice to listen to. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this calm. Ever since you were told you were to be married off, you have always been a little on edge. But now with Loki, just listening to his voice, the way he accentuated the text and his calm demeanour at that moment that made you feel safe and relaxed. You then decided to be courageous and you slowly let your head drop onto Loki’s shoulder. He froze up and stopped reading for a second, looking at you.

“Are you still awake?” He whispered.

“Yes.” You nodded. “I just wanted to be a little closer to you.”

You heard him swallow. “I see. Very well then, I will continue reading, yes? Are you interested in the book?”

“Yes, but more so in hearing you read.”

“Then I shall continue to read to you.” He said softly.

Then he went back to doing just that and you went back to listening to him, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. Leave a Comment or Kudos if you did and want to.  
> If you have any other requests, you can tell me and I will do my best to get to them. ^^
> 
> See you soon ^^


	4. Es ist nur Liebe und da hilft keine Medizin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confide in your brother about your feelings and Loki seeks out his mother for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from “Vincent“ by Sarah Connor. It’s a German song and I highly suggest checking it out. The title means “It’s just love and there’s no medicine for it”. This chapter was greatly inspired by that song so check it out ^^

“Checkmate.” You smirked, using your king to gently kick Loki’s king over.

Loki leaned forward, inspecting the board. “I never saw that coming.”

You chuckled. “Rematch?”

“You are good at chess.” He gave you a small smile.

“I had enough time to practice.” You smiled. “But you won the two rounds before this one, so I suppose if we go by the two our of three principal, you are the real winner here.”

Loki’s expression changed into something darker. “Why would you say that? I lost this round and you won it. Are you trying to appease me because I am a man? Is that something you learned?”

“Can you read minds?” You whispered. “I- My mother told me that some royal men feel very entitled and that they don’t like losing.”

“I am not one of these men. I am not a child; you don’t have to let me win.” Loki shook his head. “(Y/N), I don’t know what other royal men you met but I am not about to lash out simply because I lost a game of chess.”

“I once met a Prince and while our parents talked, we played cards. He did not like the fact that I won one of the rounds.” You whispered. “I suppose some royals are more entitled than others. It’s not just men, either. I once met a Duchess that lost her mind when she saw that I was wearing a blue dress like hers.”

Loki seemed surprised. “Don’t fret, my mother taught me better than to be an entitled sore loser.”

“That’s good to hear.” You smiled. “Rematch?”

“No, I think we’ve played enough chess for one day. Should I show you around the castle a little more so that you don’t get lost here in the future?” He teased and you had to chuckle.

“Yes, you could show me the gardens.”

“Then I will.”

“Would you excuse me for one second? I would like to tell my brother where we are heading. My mother is terribly worried since we got lost in the woods the last time we went outside.”

As soon as you had parted ways with Loki, you ran into Alexander who stopped you with a hand to your chest.

“(Y/N)!” Alexander exclaimed with a smile. “Where are you headed?”

“Loki and I are going to spend some time in the gardens. But don’t worry, we won’t leave the castle grounds.”

“Oh, I hope so.” He chuckled. “You like spending time with him, right?”

“It makes me feel free.” You whispered. “And don’t worry, we will not do anything indecent. I know you worry about things like that when I leave with Loki.”

“You know I’m worried about that because of what Mother would say.” He explained. “She is so regressive in her belief system. After your little forest adventure, she complained to me that she would have never done something like that back when she first met Father. But you are your own person.”

“I know.” You smiled. “And Loki really showed me that I can still be independent even in a situation that is fabricated by our parents. I really love-”

“Him?” Alexander grinned at you.

“Spending time with him. Really, Alexander. Love is for children.” You sighed. “Duty is for adults who care about their planets.”

“Why won’t you just admit your feelings?”

“There aren’t any.”

“I’ve known you all my life. I’ve seen you grow from a little girl that cried during storms and came to crawl into my bed into a wonderful woman who takes care of herself, fights for her people and would do anything for her planet. I know you.” 

You sighed softly and let your hands sink. “Maybe you’re right; maybe I really am infatuated with him. He is such an interesting and nice person but we can also tease one another. I never had anyone in my life that thought losing to me was a good thing or that didn’t get offended when I tease them.”

“Apart from me.” Alexander smiled.

“I want to be close to him, see him laugh and have him like me.”

Alexander sighed affectionately and then reached out to tuck his fingers under your chin, tilting your head upwards. “(Y/N), that’s love. You are in love with him, whether you like it or not. It’s better to admit it to yourself and see if he likes you, too. If he does, the two of you could actually be happy together.”

“This marriage isn’t about my happiness, Alexander. It’s about duty and an alliance.”

“Yes, I got that the first two hundred times you said that. (Y/N), why can’t you fulfil your duty and still be happy? You deserve happiness, too.”

“Do you think I can risk it?”

Alexander nodded and embraced you. “You can risk it. Now go and have some fun before the ceremony tomorrow.”

You smiled and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I will see you later, brother.”

\---

Loki and you walked through the gardens for some time before stopping at a fountain. You marvelled had the craftsmanship with which it was crafted.

“My mother and I would often venture here when I was younger.” Loki told you. 

“Your mother is a lovely person.” You said softly.

“She is.” Loki turned to you. “Though I must admit that my father is not as horrible as some people make him out to be, either. He is just very strict but I can forgive him for favouring Thor. I understand why he favours my brother.”

“I favour you.” You told him on a whim, smiling at him comfortingly. “Your brother may be nice and funny but I would rather spend my days with you than him.”

“You are lying to me.” Loki shook his head.

“I wouldn’t lie to you. I have no reason to.” You looked back at the fountain you. “The fountain is beautiful. It reminds me of home.”

Loki looked over at you and nodded. “Your home sounds idyllic.”

“It is.” And with that, you went on a tangent about the waterways of your home.

Loki watched you intently. He couldn’t explain why he felt this intense need to watch out for you and to listen to what you told him, no matter how uninteresting or trivial it might be. Perhaps it was because you were a good person and genuinely cared for him. Or it was because he thought that you didn’t deserve any of this; you shouldn’t have to leave your family and home behind to marry him and he felt guilty about it even though he knew it was not his fault, to begin with. He had initially only talked to you because he was aware of how much you had sacrificed and all he had done was not being nice to you.

You turned to look at him with a smile on your face as he looked back at you. “You are a great listener.”

“So I’ve been told.”

\---

After the two of you had arrived back at the castle, you had gone to talk to Alexander while Loki was seeking out his mother. She gladly invited him into her chambers.

“What can I do for you?” She asked gently, inviting him to sit on the settee with her. “Would you sit with me for a while?”

Loki nodded and took place next to his mother. “Can I confide in you?”

“You can always confide in me.” Frigga smiled at him and reached up to stroke his hair a little. “Are you anxious about the ceremony tomorrow?”

“My problem does concern the marriage.”

“I was under the impression that you and (Y/N) were getting along quite nicely.” She took her hand from his hair. “Did you fight?”

“Mother, since I met her I feel different. I am much nicer to her than to anyone else, apart from you because I fear that I may hurt her. All I wish to do is to protect her and make her happy. I cannot bear to see her miserable about her family departing.” He whispered. “Am I in love?”

Frigga chuckled gently. “Oh, dear. You are in love with her. That sounds wonderful. I am so glad I managed to chose the right bride for you.”

“But I cannot want that.” Loki shook his head. “This is my duty and I-”

“Oh, dear.” Frigga interrupted him, going back to stroking his hair. “You can allow yourself to be in love. You will still be dutiful and make me proud, even if you have fallen in love with her. She is good for you, calming you and keeping you in check.” At her son’s offended face, she chuckled. “Not in a bad way.”

“I feel like my heart is going to tear itself apart whenever I see her.” Loki sighed and leaned into his mother’s hand. “Mother, what should I do now?”

“Confide in her.” His mother answered. “I have the feeling that she might feel the same.”

“Is there nothing else I can do? Should I risk telling her?”

“Yes, you should. There is nothing else you could do. This is love and you cannot stop it. Love is an unstoppable and powerful force.” 

“Will I do good tomorrow?”

“I’m sure of it.” She then leaned in to embrace her son. “I’m so proud of you, Loki. This union will bring prosperity and a strong alliance for Asgard.”

He nodded against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you, Mother.”

“Remember that you can always confide in me, my dear.” 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be one of the last light-hearted chapters as from now on I will introduce plot points from the movies but also plot points that will form the reader. Thus all of the optimistic, young and naive ways of the characters will change into much more troubled ones.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon ^^


	5. We carry through, do what we need to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is again from "I Am A Girl Like You" from "Barbie: Princess and The Pauper" but they fit well.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ^^

The morning of your wedding day was hectic, to say the least. While you were being dressed in an elaborate Asgardian wedding gown and decorated with golden accents, your brother was anxiously walking back and forth.

“And you are sure about this? I could still try to get you out of this.”

“Alexander, believe me. I’m fine. You spent our whole childhood protecting and shielding me, now let me do my part in protecting you and our whole planet with this union.” You smiled gently. “Loki is a nice and sweet man, even if he is a little sassy and mischievous. I will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.” He looked at you. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Your smile grew. “I feel like I am leaving our culture behind.”

Your brother was quiet for a moment before pulling a box out of his coat pocket. “I wanted to give you this at the wedding as a gift but I will give it to you now. It’s a bracelet with a little pendant and it contains some of Venus’ water so you can always feel at home.”

“Alexander, that is so sweet.” You felt tears roll down your cheeks before you left your handmaids to embrace your brother. “I will miss you so much.”

“Don’t cry, dear.” He held you tightly. “Would you want to stride down the aisle with red eyes and puffy cheeks?”

“You have to write to me.” 

“I will.”

“Promise it to me.” You urged Alexander, clinging to him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your handmaids looking at you in pity.

“I promise.” He whispered, letting go of you and pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I will always be there for you.”

“Will you walk me down the aisle?” You asked softly.

“Yes, I will. I will walk with you and I will hold your hand.”

“As always.” You smiled.

He smiled back. “As always.”

After this exchange, Alexander left to talk to your parents and you were left with your handmaids as they did your hair, trying to talk to you in a comforting and gentle way. You had come to know that they were sisters. Their names were Astrid and Alva.

“You will be a lovely Princess of Asgard.” Astrid said softly, pinning up another strand of hair.

“Yes.” Alva agreed. “Your brother is really proud of you, I am sure.”

You smiled back. “That is very kind of you.”

A knock on the door interrupted you. Alva went to open it. “It is Prince Loki. Do you wish to let him inside?”

“Now I’ve read that on Earth it is considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” You called to the door.

“Is it on your planet?” He called back.

“No, you may come inside.” 

You stood up as he entered and had to smile at his elaborate clothes, complete with a golden horned helmet. You yourself were wearing a golden headpiece but it was nowhere near as big as his.

“I wish to talk to you in private before the ceremony.” He looked at the handmaids and dismissed them with a nod of his head.

“You’re lucky they just finished my hair.” You teased him. “Otherwise I might have kept them here.”

“(Y/N), I need to confess something to you and I hope it will not alter the way we interact with one another.” He took a deep breath. “I may be infatuated with you and I hope that it won’t cause you any discomfort since we were planning to simply befriend one another.”

You stopped his explanation with a raised hand. “Oh, Loki.” You smiled. “It won’t affect anything in a negative way. In fact, I need to make a confession of my own.” A deep breath left your lungs before you spoke again. “I know we only met about a week ago but I have fallen in love with you. You are such an interesting, nice and fun person and I wish to get to know you better.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Not at all.” You smiled and took his hands. “As sad as I am that my family will eventually leave me here, I have you at least. You are the biggest comfort to me. Would you do something for me?”

He leaned in closer. “Yes of course.”

You took a step back and chuckled at his surprised expression. “Would you help me fasten this bracelet? It was a gift from my brother.”

Loki merely nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

\---

The ceremony went by quickly and eventually, the person holding it directed you and Loki to kiss. The god looked at you in surprise as if he had forgotten about this part of a wedding. You held onto his hands tighter and gave him a comforting smile as you had done countless times by now. It seemed to calm his nerves a little, yet you were still on edge.

He slowly leaned down and you leaned forward. Before he kissed you, he stopped and whispered to you. “I apologize in advance for kissing you if you don’t want me to. But it is part of the ceremony.”

“It’s nothing but a kiss.” You whispered back and connected your lips with his.

Both of you closed your eyes as the crowd started to clap and cheer for you. You blocked out the crowd. Even if this was expected of you, the kiss was still magical to you. Loki’s lips were cold yet gentle, intend on making you feel comfortable with this kiss. Slowly, you parted and you flashed him a bright smile to which he responded with a small smile himself.

“We will be fine.” You whispered to him.

“Yes.” He responded. “We will.”

With that, you turned to the crowd and Loki extended his arm. You took it and let him lead you down the steps towards the crowd. The two of you walked back down the aisle, your families following to the big hall in which you would hold the rest of the festivities.

Once you had arrived, you couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful decorations. If you ever got the meet the event planner, you would have to compliment them on it. You turned to Loki, not sure of what to do now and he gave you a reassuring nod, as he saw your confused face.

“Now we dance.” He raised his hand to cover yours on his arm and then let go of you, taking your hand and getting into a dancing position with you.

You smiled at him. “I’m actually a good dancer.”

“Did you not tell me that you weren’t much of a dancer during our first conversation?”

“I can dance, I just don’t like dancing.” You chuckled and started to move along with him as the instruments started to play.

“I’m certain that I can change that.”

He stayed true to that promise. Once the first dance was over, the music picked up and the rhythm started to get faster. You laughed in joy as Loki began twirling you around every time the dance demanded it. The two of you kept dancing all throughout the night, only stopping to eat. Eventually, you ended up being the last ones on the dancefloor.

The music had gotten slower again and the two of you were just swaying around now, not really dancing anymore. Loki had stopped twirling you and was now simply holding you to his body as he swayed you to the music. You moved along with him, your head against his chest. Every time, he turned you could see your brother at the edge of the dancefloor, smiling at the two of you. And every time Alexander was sure that you saw him, he smirked at you and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Loki?” You eventually asked.

“Yes?” He didn’t look down at you and you didn’t look up at him. “What is it?”

“When will the festivities end? I love spending time with you but I’m so exhausted. We danced for hours on end and your dancing was not this calm, all the time.”

His hand wandered up to your back and came to rest on the back of your head. “Are you tired?”

“Yes, very much so. I think I could actually fall asleep against your chest like this.”

“You seem to get really tired and calm every time you are physically close to me.” He teased. “Why is that?”

“You’re calming. I feel calm and safe with you.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever described me as calm.” 

“Then perhaps you need to show me something mischievous. My brother told me you were quite mischievous.” You chuckled.

“I will.” He smirked a little. “You will regret asking this of me.”

“Perhaps.” You smiled and leaned closer to him. “Loki, I think we are supposed to have children one day. Can we take our time with that or is it expected of us very soon?”

“I believe we can take some time.” He said softly. “You said you were tired. Do you want to retire to our chambers?”

“Our?” You separated from him a little, looking up at him.

“Do we not have to share a bed tonight?”

“Not that I know but I think they expect it of us.” You mused. “Oh Lord, someone should have given us proper instructions.”

“I think the engagement was decided on quickly since Thanos is starting to become a threat to the galaxy and we need alliances” Loki looked down at you. “But don’t you worry about him. I will not allow him to harm you.”

“I can fight for myself.” You insisted. “Don’t you ever endanger yourself for me.”

“You think you can stop me?”

“I hope that I can.”

Eventually, the festivities died down and Loki and you were retiring to your chambers. You had your own room but your mother told you that as a married couple you should a bed.

“I could always go back to my room.” You suggested.

“It’s late and the castle is huge. I wouldn’t want you getting lost again.” He teased and smirked at you. “Do you need help with your gown?”

“I need someone to undo the fastening on the back.” You mumbled and turned your back to him. When you felt his hands undoing your dress, you felt your breath catch in your throat. “Thank you.”

After calling for a maid to bring you one of your nightgowns and then changing, the two of you found yourselves in Loki’s bed, sitting about a meter apart. His bed was pretty big and the two of you settled as far away from one another as possible. The idea of sleeping together was still a little uncomfortable.

“I will sleep now. Should I somehow annoy you by coming to close or anything of that sort, feel free to push me away.” You said softly and then lied down, turning to Loki and burying your face in the pillow. “Sleep well.”

“You, too.” He said and lied down. "But I can promise you that I would not be disturbed should you move closer to me during the night."

"Me neither." You whispered. "Could I hold your hand?"

Loki looked at you for a second before nodding and holding out his hand which you took in an instant. His hand wrapped around yours and he closed his eyes again. You let your eyes fall closed, as well. With Loki right there, holding your hand, you felt safe and at home, no matter how far from your home planet you really were. You brought your face closer to your intertwined hands and eventually, you fell asleep. 

And you knew, you felt at home 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I decided to end it here since the following chapters work better as one-shots. I also decided to focus more on one-shots now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^ I always appreciate Comment or Kudos but don't feel forced into anything  
> See you!

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I have decided to cut it shorter. Perhaps I will take the idea of the princess and marriage thing into some future one-shots or smaller works but I didn't want this to go on forever. There will be other one-shots soon ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this even if it's not something I normally write. I would appreciate Comments or Kudos if you did but don't feel forced or anything ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed this so far because I had fun writing it and wanted to share this ^^


End file.
